1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a system that provides for the remote sensing of a low vehicle tire pressure condition and the generation of a signal indicating the presence of the low pressure condition. This invention is also a sensor for use in the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for remotely monitoring vehicle tire pressure were developed many decades ago and inventors have been improving on them ever since. Tire pressure monitoring systems will be required in passenger vehicles sold in the US beginning with model year 2008. The requirements for those systems are spelled out in the TREAD Act and have been known for some time.